


How Much Pater?

by my3scape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pater, will you tell  us about our other Daddy?" Seeing their father's hesitation they  applied their most pitiful look and said in unison, "PLEASE—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Pater?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not JKR, I'm just borrowing her characters for a minute. She'll get them back in more or less the same condition. Besides, I'm broke so there's no point in suing me.

"Pater, will you tell us about our other Daddy?" Seeing their father's hesitation they applied their most pitiful look and said in unison, "PLEASE—"

Heaving a resigned sigh Severus Snape gathered his three children close and began his tale. "When your Daddy was just a year old an evil man came and orphaned him and left him with a scar as a reminder. But that same night the evil man disappeared from the world for several years."

"What does orphaned mean Pater?"

"It means that his mommy and his daddy were dead sweetheart. Then after ten years with his bad relatives he came to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts he made two friends, your Uncle Ron and his brothers and sister, and your Aunt Hermione. When you three are older I might let you get the stories of their time at Hogwarts with your Daddy. But then the evil man returned and your Daddy was destined to defeat him. So he worked to weaken the evil man while he fell in love with me and I in love with him. To our great worry and relief my position as a spy on the evil man was discovered. So we bonded. After our bonding we found out that your Daddy was pregnant with our beautiful girls. A few months later we discovered that I was pregnant with our son. So we hid as best we could until our girls were born. And then your brave, foolish, loving Daddy left to fulfil his destiny after reminding me to tell all three of you just how much he loved us, the four of us, each and everyday."

"How much does Daddy love us Pater?"

Severus reached for the magical recording of his spouses voice and set it to play, filling the room with Harry's voice.

"Sev, Angela, Andrea, Eric.

Before I knew you existed, I hoped for you.

When I first learned of you, I wanted to know you.

When I first saw you, I cared for you.

When I first touched you with care, I loved you.

Before I'd known you for an hour, I'd die for you.

Because to lose you would be worse than death itself.

I love you all,

Daddy.

Sleep well Sev, My Heart."


End file.
